Nous
by Nephelie Kiros
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS ONE SHOT Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les derniers scans ou les spoilers du dernier film de Naruto : The Last, ne lisez pas. D'après ceux-ci, je décris ce que pourraient donner les retrouvailles entre Sasuke et Sakura.


**ATTENTION SPOILERS**  
Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les derniers scans ou les spoilers du dernier film de Naruto : The Last, ne lisez pas.

* * *

Dans cet O.S, Je décris ce que pourraient donner les retrouvailles entre Sasuke et Sakura. J'espère être arrivé à être fidèles aux personnages, bien que Sasuke, soit plus démonstratif dans mon O.S, il fallait bien qu'il soit, un tantinet, plus ouvert pour cette situation.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Quel que soit votre avis, du moment que ce soit constructif.  
Je vous remercie de votre attention.

**Couple** : comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est du SasuSaku.

* * *

**Crédits:**  
L'œuvre et les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Remerciements :**

Je remercie _missmanga17, Luna et __momo _pour leur commentaire à travers ce mot.

* * *

**Nous**

Admirant l'astre lunaire, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, se laissait aller à ses réflexions sentimentales. Seule, dans son appartement fraîchement acheté, grâce au salaire qu'elle percevait en tant que sous-directrice de l'hôpital. Elle comblait sa tristesse en se perdant dans le ciel nocturne.

Se sentant délaissée, même si elle était entourée d'amis, elle n'avait de cesse d'attendre celui qui ne quittait que rarement ses pensées et qui était à jamais maître de son cœur.

Voilà maintenant, il y a plus de trois ans, qu'il lui avait sous-entendu qu'il reviendrait pour elle. Mais la seule fois où il était revenu, il y a environ un an, cela avait été dans le but de protéger Hiashi Hyuga, en l'absence de Naruto, partit sauver le monde, en compagnie de Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru et d'elle-même. Mais bien avant leur retour de cette mission remportée avec succès, le dernier représentant des Uchiwa s'en était allé, ne laissant même pas un mot à transmettre pour ses anciens coéquipiers.

Naruto et elle, avaient accusés le coup, même si cela s'était avéré assez dur. Ils se soutenaient l'un, l'autre, se rassuraient, en se disant que leur attendent finirait bientôt. Mais ils s'étaient trompés. Le temps s'écoulait normalement, laissant passer des jours et des jours sans aucun signe de vie de _sa_ part. Les adolescents qu'ils étaient, grandissaient et pendant cette période, orpheline du beau ténébreux, Naruto s'était marié à Hinata et était devenu le septième Hokage. Mais _lui_, n'avait même pas assisté à ces moments importants pour son frère de cœur.

Soufflant de lassitude devant toutes ces choses qu'elle se ressassait en boucle, elle retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la baie vitrée et tira les rideaux. Minuit passé et la fatigue la gagnant, elle s'allongea sur son lit, en fermant les yeux. Laissant une nouvelle journée se finir, sans le moindre signe de vie de _sa_ part.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Où était-il ? Où dormait-il ? Mangeait-il à sa faim ? Comment faisait-il sans son bras gauche, s'il devait se battre ? Autant de questions que la jeune kunoichi ne cessait de se poser. Au bout d'un moment, ses paupières alourdies par sa journée de travail, à remplir des dossiers que sa patronne Tsunade lui refilait, mais surtout par les éternelles interrogations qu'elle se posait, elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Arrivé à hauteur de la maison que Naruto lui avait indiqué comme étant celle de Sakura, Sasuke s'arrêta et regarda la façade. L'habitante des lieux semblait endormie, puisque aucune lumière ne filtrait des fenêtres. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il sauta sur le balcon de l'étage supérieur. Il devait se confronter à son ancienne coéquipière pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle et comme ça, il aurait enfin la paix avec Naruto. Car depuis que ce dernier était Hokage, il lui envoyait des missives par oiseau fait d'encre, sans doute crées par Sai, celui qui avait pris sa place au sein de l'équipe sept, durant sa désertion.

Il ne sait comment, ces choses animées, arrivaient toujours à le trouver. Les messages que lui faisaient parvenir son meilleur ami, contenait toujours une demande de venir rapidement au village de la feuille, prétextant une urgence quelconque qui pouvait menacer à tout moment la paix.

Encore aujourd'hui, il en avait reçu une, qui lui signalait que de dangereux êtres à l'étrange silhouette enlevaient des habitants, dans un but non connu. Bien qu'il n'y eût pas cru une seule seconde, Naruto ayant l'imagination plutôt stérile quand il s'agissait de l'appâter, il avait accouru, au cas où, bizarrement, cela pouvait être vrai. Le septième Hokage, ne se gênait pas, pour rire aux éclats devant le regard noir qu'il finissait fatalement par lui lancer devant la supercherie.

S'étant manifesté dès la première fois où il avait reçu un de ses messages, à la très grande surprise de Naruto, il avait vite compris que le stratagème de "ce petit jeu" avait pour but de le retenir à Konoha, en orientant toujours la conversation vers Sakura, qui selon son meilleur ami, attendait son retour.

En même temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas, puisqu'au finale, elle n'avait fait qu'espérer son retour depuis son départ à l'âge de treize ans, pour le pays d'Oto no Kuni. Toutefois, à chacune de ses venues, depuis le sacre de Naruto, le jeune ténébreux, faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre les sous-entendus de ce dernier et rebroussait chemin, aussi vite qu'il était venu. S'il devait s'entretenir avec Sakura, ça serait lui qui en aurait décidé et personne d'autre.

Pourtant, il se tenait là. Debout, derrière sa baie vitrée, où un lourd rideau empêchait de voir l'intérieur de la pièce qui devait, selon son instinct, être la chambre de la kunoichi. Levant à moitié son bras, il hésitait à signaler sa présence. Cela aurait voulu dire que c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas vers un début de conversation envers elle et il fallait bien l'avouer, le dialogue n'était en rien son fort. Il expira, baissant la tête. La relevant, il frappa trois petits coups brefs, attendant quelques secondes. Ne percevant aucun mouvement, il réitéra son geste. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas fallu attendre longtemps pour voir le rideau se soulever sur un côté. Un bref instant, il eut à nouveau envie de fuir, se surprenant à redouter ces retrouvailles. Mais d'un geste lent, l'épais écran de tissu, s'ouvrit, dévoilant la kunoichi, ses prunelles vert émeraude, agrandit par la surprise, de par la présence de ce visiteur nocturne.

Elle avait longtemps espéré le revoir, mais ne s'attendait aucunement que cela se passe en pleine nuit et qui plus est devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cependant, il était là, debout, devant elle, la baie vitrée les séparant. Elle se frotta les yeux avec son avant-bras, pour être sûre que cela n'était en rien une illusion et à son grand soulagement, il s'avérait que non. Retrouvant ses esprits, un instant troublé, elle fit coulisser la baie vitrée, laissant l'air froid de la nuit s'immiscer dans sa chambre.

Se jaugeant chacun du regard, les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient pas savoir quoi se dire. Sakura en profita pour le détailler. La totalité de ses vêtements, étaient élimés, démontrant parfaitement la vie de solitaire auquel il s'était adonné. Son visage, quoiqu'un peu plus mature, mais à peine, n'avait en rien perdu de sa superbe. Le seul regret, c'était ses cheveux ; emprisonnés dans une sorte de turban, d'un tissu également usagé, ses mèches encadrant auparavant son visage, n'étaient plus. La totalité de sa coiffure ayant la même longueur. Malgré une petite mèche dépassant de son bandeau, venant se placer entre ses yeux. Mais, mis à part ce détail, pas si important, il avait toujours cette aura séductrice, caractéristique que l'on ne pouvait lui enlever, quel que soit ses vêtements et son allure.

Brisant le silence en énonçant simplement le prénom de Sasuke, la jeune fille commença à tendre le bras vers le visage de celui-ci, pour être certaine, une nouvelle fois, qu'il était bien réel, mais elle se rétracta, se disant qu'il n'apprécierait peut-être pas ce geste.

— Sasuke-kun, que fais-tu ici ?

— Je…,

— Tu es venu rendre vite à Naruto-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait préféré le couper, redoutant soudainement ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre. Ainsi, elle se protégeait des paroles du jeune homme, quitte à se comporter bizarrement.

—Tu as vu ?! Naruto est Hokage maintenant ! Tu te rends compte quand même ! c'est formidable qu'il ait pu réaliser son rêve ! je suis tellement heureuse pour lui, il…,

—Sakura !

Il avait prononcé son nom, presque avec dureté et cela avait ébranlé un instant la jeune fille. Toutefois, quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle y vit le même apaisement que celui qu'il avait lors de l'annonce de son voyage de rédemption. Expirant, il se détourna de l'œil scrutateur de son ancienne coéquipière. Ses yeux aux couleurs onyx se posèrent sur un petit cadre photo, où l'équipe sept était représentée. Un sourire à peine perceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles et Sakura suivit son regard pour voir à quoi était destiné le très léger redressement des commissures de ses lèvres.

—Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté après le sauvetage d'Hanabi ?

La jeune fille avait posé cette question, presque malgré elle. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas, puisque après tout, elle se l'était posé à mainte reprise et cette fois, elle aurait la réponse par l'intéressé, lui-même. Enfin, fallait-il encore qu'il sorte de cette réserve naturelle, qu'il l'avait toujours habité. Il ne parut pas réfléchir longuement, qu'il retrouva ce masque impassible, qu'il avait tant arboré et replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la kunochi.

—Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dite à Naruto.

Pendue à ces lèvres, elle se mit à craindre sa réponse, celle-ci pouvant sonner comme une sentence à son cœur de femme amoureuse.

—Si je ne suis pas resté après votre retour de votre mission contre Toneri, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne me sentais pas prêt à revenir à Konoha.

—Et maintenant…tu l'es ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

—Non ! Et je crois que je ne le serai jamais.

Cette affirmation, sans aucune équivoque eut l'effet d'un choc pour Sakura. Elle tenta de l'encaisser en masquant sa douleur par un sourire factice, tellement forcé, qu'il faisait plisser ses yeux, d'où des larmes, traîtresses de son émotion, risquaient à tout instant de glisser le long de ses joues.

Sasuke, remarqua le trouble de son ancienne partenaire. Celle-ci, fit volte-face et partit vers son lit, le retapant, sans doute pour ne pas rester planté face à lui. Il voulut tenter de s'expliquer, mais n'en eut pas le temps, la kunoichi le devançant dans leur conversation, affichant toujours son faux sourire.

—C'est normal, après tout ! À part Naruto, tu as peut-être l'impression que personne d'autre n'attend ton retour ! Pourtant ! il n'est pas le seul à tenir à toi, il n'…,

—Tu m'as mal compris !…ou c'est peut-être moi qui ne m'exprime pas correctement !…

Soufflant de lassitude, il fit un pas vers Sakura, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

—Je…j'ai… ! Ça fait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans que j'explore de long en large ce monde et malgré le temps qui passe, j'ai l'impression que j'aurai beau parcourir chaque parcelle de cette terre, je ne pourrai pas effacer ce que j'ai pu faire où nier les sombres pensées qui ont longtemps enveloppé mon cœur. Ce que l'on peut faire dans le passé, on ne peut le défaire, on doit vivre avec et essayer de l'estomper avec nos actions futures et présentes.

La kunoichi fronçait les sourcils, essayant de comprendre s'il y avait un sens caché à ses propos. D'une voix amère, elle énonça alors, le constat qu'elle avait conclu de sa tirade.

—Donc, tu veux dire que tu vas continuer à jouer à l'ermite itinérant jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ?

Esquissant un sourire un peu plus visible que plus tôt, il pencha légèrement la tête affichant à nouveau le regard de douceur qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure et qu'il lui avait rappelé celui de son départ. Son attitude fit rougir Sakura.

—Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai pris goût à cette vie de nomade. Elle me permet de rencontrer tout un tas de personnes différentes, de par leur vie, de leur culture. Parfois, il arrive qu'ils soient en danger d'une quelconque façon et alors, si je le peux, je les aide. Comme ça, pendant que Naruto protège tous les habitants de Konoha, moi, je protège le reste du monde.

Sakura esquissait un faible sourire. D'autres, auraient trouvé la fin de sa déclaration arrogante, mais la jeune fille, voyait là comme un rappel de la compétition qui avait toujours opposé ses deux coéquipiers de l'équipe sept. Son importance de faire plus que Naruto, malgré leur réconciliation était toujours présente. Néanmoins, il s'agissait maintenant d'une saine rivalité.

—Mais…qui te protèges toi ?!

À cette question, il émit un rictus étouffé. Il savait très bien se défendre seul, même avec un seul bras.

Ne répondant donc d'aucune autres façons à l'interrogation de Sakura, il reprit ce qu'il lui expliquait, avant que celle-ci ne se mette à parler.

—Toutefois ! ce n'est pas pour autant que je rejetterai un pied-à-terre où qu'il se trouve, du moment…du moment que je m'y sens chez moi. Et que cet endroit soit comme une lumière vers laquelle je reviendrai pour pouvoir me ressourcer.

La kunoichi avait l'impression que le jeune ténébreux parlait par énigmes, tournant autour du pot. Pourtant, c'était là une déclaration de la part de Sasuke et cela lui avait demandé du courage pour montrer cet aspect de sa personnalité. Mais Sakura, persistait à croire qu'il devait parler de Naruto et non d'elle, trouvant cela impossible. Par contre, elle avait bien compris qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il revienne de temps en temps à Konoha, ainsi, elle entreprit de vouloir le convaincre de prendre _son pied d'ancrage_ à Konoha.

—Tu pourrais acheter une des maisons que Naruto à l'intention de faire construire au-dessus des têtes des Kages, pour avoir ce "pied-à-terre". Il paraît qu'elles seront spacieuses, d'après les plans qu'il a fait faire aux charpentiers et qu'el…,

Interrompue par un rire discret, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il provenait de Sasuke, même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la chambre. Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment l'avoir entendu rire, si ce n'est celui, hystérique, qu'il avait eu lors d'une des retrouvailles de l'équipe sept sous un pont, après son combat contre Danzo. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, qu'ils la ramenaient à des temps douloureux, elle reporta son visage sur son interlocuteur, qui la regardait, avec toujours ce léger sourire.

—Toi, qui es pourtant assez perspicace, je dois dire que tu me fais sérieusement douter de tes capacités !

Cette phrase pourtant prononcée comme une boutade, blessa un peu la jeune fille, mais ne la déstabilisant pas pour autant sur son objectif, qui consistait à le persuader de revenir de temps en temps.

—Si tu préfères continuer à loger dans les auberges, plutôt que d'avoir une maison, c'est comme tu veux ! mais, tu ne peux pas tourner le dos comme ça à Naruto ! Après tout, vous vous êtes réconciliés, non ?! Je suis persuadé que le village serait encore plus en sécurité avec vous deux. Je sais que c'est Naruto le Hokage et qu'il est assez fort, mais ça serait bien que parfois, tu sois là ! Prés de lui ! Pour le village ! Même si je sais que tu gardes…peut-être…encore…une rancœur envers Konoha… !

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, qu'elle avait baissés au préalable et continua sa tirade, constatant qu'il ne répondait pas.

—Même si pour toi, je ne dois n'être encore qu'un boulet…je veux que tu saches…que tu saches…que je suis là pour toi et que je le serai toujours… !

Se touchant le front, comme pour se calmer de son long monologue, elle se remémora _c__e_ geste qu'il lui avait fait, ainsi que ses paroles prononcées, qui promettaient alors à l'époque, qu'il reviendrait pour elle. Mais elle s'était peut-être fourvoyée.

—Sakura…franchement…t'es lourde !

Encore cette phrase ! C'était la quatrième fois qu'il lui prononçait, témoin indirect de leur moment d'intimité, constamment basé sur la tristesse. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il enchaîna directement ces mots, en touchant du bout de son index et de son majeur, le front de la jeune fille. Relevant son visage vers le sien, elle put y lire un profond sentiment d'attachement et pour la première fois, elle se mit à sourire suite à cette phrase qui n'avait alors toujours vu que ses larmes et son chagrin.

De plus en plus surprise, Sakura, sentit la main de Sasuke, se poser un peu plus sur son front pour finalement descendre le long de son visage, pour pouvoir englobé de sa totalité, la joue gauche de la jeune fille.

—Tu n'as pas compris ?! Ça sera toi mon pied-à-terre !

—Mais…je croyais que…que tu…,

Elle ne put finir, les larmes coulant d'elle-même et empêchant le moindre son de sa bouche de sortir. Le jeune ténébreux se chargea de parler à sa place, même si c'était pour exprimer son sentiment à lui.

—Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire avant d'entrer chez toi…tout à l'heure. Mais…en te voyant…ce que je t'ai dit m'est venu tout seul !

La jeune fille, essuyait ses yeux, tant bien que mal, pour voir le visage de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, mais son émotion, trop intense la submergeait. Elle était incapable d'arrêter son flot de larmes. Pour une fois qu'elle ressentait un bonheur que jamais elle ne pensait connaître, elles se manifestaient encore, même si cette fois-ci, elles exprimaient sa joie, plutôt que son malheur.

Elle sentit le pouce de Sasuke sur sa lèvre, tremblotante d'émoi. Cette fois-ci, elle se forçait à ouvrir ses paupières, les fermant le plus fort possible, afin de résorber les gouttes de ses pleurs, qui marquaient encore de leurs traces, les joues de la kunoichi. Les yeux grands ouverts, avec quelques cils emprisonnés dans des perles d'eau salée, elle vit le visage si parfait du jeune ténébreux, près du sien. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas le souvenir qu'il fut un jour si proche.

Il avait toujours son pouce posé sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille et avait ses yeux également rivés sur cette bouche à la couleur d'un pétale de cerisier. Il obliqua son regard dans les iris vert émeraude de Sakura, se rapprochant davantage. Puis, fermant doucement ses paupières, il apposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux toujours ouverts, sous la surprise de cet acte, la jeune fille les ferma à son tour, savourant ce doux contact que jamais elle n'avait connu.

Les lèvres chaudes de Sasuke, presque apaisante pour sa partenaire, se délectaient du goût de celle de Sakura, dans un geste toutefois maladroit. Interrompant à contre-cœur, cet échange, il recula de quelques millimètres son visage de celui de la jeune fille, la détaillant. Les joues rosies, celle-ci osait à peine le regarder. Se faisant redresser son visage par le menton, que les doigts de Sasuke avaient emprisonné, elle plongea avec bonheur son regard dans le sien, passant sa langue, machinalement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux yeux onyx de son partenaire, qui derechef, posa à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne, passant définitivement la barrière de l'insensible en introduisant sa langue au-delà des petites dents blanche de la jeune fille.

Leur échange se fit toujours aussi timide, les réactions de leurs corps essayant de capter comment répondre à ce nouveau sentiment qui s'emparait d'eux. Mais bien vite, leurs bouches se mouvèrent d'une façon plus voluptueuse et passionnelle. La main de Sasuke, tenait fermement l'arrière de la nuque de Sakura, tandis que celles de cette dernière, effleuraient le haut du visage de l'ancien renégat, retirant par la même occasion le tissu qui enserrait ses cheveux, pour pouvoir à son tour les agripper.

Leurs gestes, hésitants, à la recherche du moindre recoin de celui de l'autre, les laissaient aller à la découverte d'un monde que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne connaissaient encore. Leurs pas, les firent atterrir d'instinct sur le lit de Sakura. S'arrêtant d'un coup, comme s'ils saisissaient soudainement ce qu'il se passait, ils échangèrent encore une fois un long regard et n'eurent pas besoin de plus, pour comprendre que l'appel de leurs corps ne pouvait attendre davantage.

La déclaration de leur amour ayant déjà trop tardé.

La lune, fidèle témoin de l'union de ces deux êtres, éclairait cette chambre, antre, où deux nouveaux amants se laissaient allés à leur dévotion.

Mais cela ne serait que la première fois, car de nombreuses nuits encore, elle les couvrirait de son regard.

FIN


End file.
